darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:SkekSo
Well,I know Jim henson said that Skeksis were genderless,but,technically, they are suppose to be all male,at least on the script and the novelization..--Queen Medesa 17:50, December 28, 2009 (UTC) The following is a section requiring proofreading. Regards SkekSam (talk) 11:53, November 15, 2019 (UTC): Relationships skekSil when skekSo preferred to rule the Gelfling through diplomatic manipulation he decided to listen to the advice he received from skekSil the Chamberlain as both were plotters rather than fighters as such skekSo trusted The Chamberlain though like he did with the other Skeksis; skekSo would punish the Chamberlain should he fail him. When skekSo realized how quickly has body was decaying from using The Darkening he angrily rejected skekSil's advice accusing skekSil's ways of being to slow to save their race however he approved of skekSil's plan to create a soulless and obedient army. When the odds were against them in battle skekSo would ignore The Chamberlains suggestion to retreat if skekSo believed they still had a chance but would be quick to agree with skekSil if their casualties were too high. Nearing his Death skekSo learnt of skekSil's true self-serving motivations and became paranoid and hateful toward his old councillor furiously reminding The Chamberlain he was still in charge should skekSil attempt to steal The Emperor's scepter. skekVar Approving of skekVar's loyalty and admiring his brute strength skekSo gave skekVar the position of General trusting him to lead their troops against those that opposed their rule. due to skekVar's violent suggestions to solve their problems skekSo dismissed The General's ideas for the cunning plots of skekSil though skekSo would eventually change his mind when he decided their survival was more important than benevolently ruling the Gelfling. Since skekVar was the most loyal Skeksis to him; skekSo decided to show skekVar his experiments on the Darkening and even told the General of his own fear of Dying. Despite his trust in the General; skekSo would be quick to remind skekVar that he only has his position because skekSo allows it and should skekVar fail skekSo will not hesitate to berate him. skekTek Unlike some of the other Skeksis, skekSo did not consider skekTek a mad fraud realizing The scientists intellect and potential that he trusted only him to find a solution so the Skeksis could cheat death. Never the less the more paranoid skekSo became at the though of dying of old age he would threaten skekTek should their be any delay in the project and would refuse to let skekTek join the other Skeksis at the Banquets until the work was done, when pleased with the finished work skekSo would allow the Scientist to rejoin their feasts. When skekTek claims that Gelfling Essence might not be able to repair the Hunters serious injuries skekSo resorts to physically beating skekTek since skekSo feared of The Gelfling realizing it would be possible to kill the Skeksis. At times skekSo would mock skekTek's choice of words if he felt The Scientist was making an exaggeration. Understanding the reality of what would be required to build Their obedient army, skekSo allowed skekTek to request all the resources needed to build the army and congratulated skekTek upon seeing the first Garthim. skekLach Admiring skekLach's strategies, skekSo quickly appointed The Collector as his court favourite and ordered The other Skeksis to assist skekLach in his schemes however this seams to have changed when skekLach gained his incurable pustules and pessimistic attitude as skekSo SkekSo barely takes took any notice of him. despite Despite this',' skekSo still has had faith in skekLach's combat skills and orders ordered him to assist skekVar in killing the escaped Gelfling prisoners. When skekLach is was killed by Deet',' skekSo panics panicked, ordering the remaining Skeksis to retreat. skekShod skekSo SkekSo and skekShod never got on well to begin with',' as The Treasure the treasurer believed skekSo to be a fool. When skekSo designated himself as the Emperor',' skekShod openly mocked him. Enraged',' skekSo beat skekShod with his Scepter so hard that skekShod never spoke the same way again. skekAyuk While skekSo enjoyed the feasts that skekAyuk prepared he still considered The Gourmand to be a chattering idiot, usually referring to skekAyuk as pathetic and would often order him to be silent when skekAyuk interrupted something important or talked about his own gluttony. skekMal skekSo greatly admired skekMal's athletic skill and strength; even allowing The Hunter to run wild in the endless forest. when skekMal was believed to be on the verge of death skekSo ordered for all Essence to be given to skekMal until he was restored to full health even deciding to use Aughra's essence out of desperation to heal The Hunter, though this was mainly done so The Gelfling could never find out that it was possible to kill the Skeksis and to reassure himself that the Skeksis couldn't die. When it seamed that skekMal has died skekSo decided that skekMal was too important to be buried or cremated so he ordered skekZok to put skekMal on display in the throne room to make the illusion that skekMal was alive and reigning by their side. skekOk skekSo SkekSo was on good terms with skekOk and would sometimes greet the Scroll Keeper as if they were old friends (No proof of this). like As with skekSil, skekSo preferred skekOk's more diplomatic and devious tactics to getting the Gelfling to obey them. skekSo SkekSo would usually task skekOk with rewriting their history to sow distrust among the Gelfling clans and make the inhabitants of Thra believe they were generous leaders. Despite this',' skekSo at timed times mocked skekOk's shrill voice when he panics panicked, claiming that the Scroll Keeper sounds sounded like a frightened Podling. urSu skekSo SkekSo refuses refused to talk about his Mystic counterpart with anyone; the sole exception being other than skekVar. Considering his time Joined joined with urSu as torment tormentful, skekSo fears feared that when he dies he might rejoin with urSu and face far greater suffering he might have faced far greater suffering upon dying and rejoining with urSu.